


Tell me what you want.

by MrTomCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTomCat/pseuds/MrTomCat
Summary: Right, so you have been friends with Ace Sabo and Luffy since childhood. You always saw the older two of the trio, more like your own older brothers. That all changes one night when they both decide to reviel their less... Innocent interpretation of your relationship. Oh dear how will you cope? Kinda darker Ace and Sabo characters.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS I'M SO SORRY. God if you're real please forgive me... Bit late for that anyway. I'm writing this to try and practice writing for my other fanfics... I feel like such a virgin (not a bad thing if you are I'm not trying a shame) trying to put down these words but seen as I have a fanfics for both Ace and Sabo I thought I could try and rip the metaphorical plaster off, so here is this abomination. This is just a one off by the way its split in two so here's the first half but if you like perhaps I'll write more... Any way bon apatite.

~You~

It was a fairly sunny day. The streets were busy and people were out and tanning in the hot afternoon sun.

Currently you were on your way back from school it wasn't a particularly hard day but with burden of the mid summer heat, class was loathsome. Walking up to the front gate of your house, you notice something odd.

The door to your house was open and slammed against the wall inside.

'Okayyyy' you thought before a second one cross your mind 'I bet that little idiot's here again,'.

You decided to take a slow approach on this one just incase your hunch was wrong.

Creeping into your own house, which must have been an odd sight for your neighbours, you walked stealthily to the open kitchen.

The back of the boys head was already crouched low into the bottom of your fridge and loud munching sounds could be heard throughout the room. Walking even more cautiously, you stalked forward till you were directly behind the boy.

"Make yourself at home why don't you?" you stated arms crossed and smirk on your face as the boy shot up in supprise, smacking his head on the shelf.

"Damn! I got caught! I'm so- Oh (Name) it's just you..." he said nonchalantly as he snook his hand back into the fridge to finish off the leftover chicken drumstick he was eating.

"Well you know... It is my house," you say as you put your bag on the counter. "How'd you get here before me geez I walked the quick way home..." you state giving him a fake pointed glare as he shrugged.

Swallowing a mouthful before he spoke. "Was hungry and Sabo's back Ace too and they never leave me any fooood," he whined still raiding your fridge.Your ears pricked up.

"Ace and Sabo are back?" You asked as Luffy nodded. Ace and Sabo were Luffys older brothers they left to do their own thing three years ago while you and Luffy were still stook in high-school. They came back every now and then but never for long and not nearly as often as you'd like.

After all you grew up with them, you used to live next door to the trio and since you were in Luffys class in school, he'd invite you to playout with them. Over time you all grew close, even seeing them as like your own older brothers. I mean with how protective the two older ones were of you, it was hard not to.

Recalling an incident when you were in middle school and a boy who was in the year below Ace and Sabo in high-school; tried asking you out, which resulted in him ending up with a broken nose (curtesy of Ace) you chuckled before speaking again.

"I want to see them are they in right now?" you ask leaning against the counter, you didn't live next door to them anymore, your mum decided to move house a few months ago when your mother finalised the divorce to your renagade father.

Luffy finally finished devouring all the food in your fridge, which you didn't bother stopping because your mum was used to this and often bought extra for Luffy and his blackhole of a stomach. He stood up patting his stomach and sighing.

"That's better!" he cheered ignoring your question before stopping and thinking for a second. "I forgot to tell them you moved house." he stated as you coughed exasperated.

"Really?! What if they go knocking on for me idiot! Let's go!" You say grabbing his hand and pulling him along as he trudged along side you. "Why didn't you mention they were back during school?" You ask as you let go of him to carry on your way to his house.

"Dunno, forgot," he stated dumbly and you grinned shaking your head.

"Should of guessed that one" you chuckled because you couldn't help but feel excited to see the brothers again. You'd missed them, it had been 10 months since you saw them last and in that time you'd finally turned 18 ((sorry if that isn't your age just go with it for plot sake lol)) and with Luffy you were in your final year of high school.

The two were 21 now, which felt weird to say because part of you still saw the brattish kids they used to be, when you pictured them. Of course they weren't kids anymore, none of them were. In a few months you and Luffy would leave for the city too and finally make something of yourselves. You hoped you'd see more of the brothers when that happened too, just had to finish school first.

Taking one last turn, Luffy's house finally came in to view.

"Come on hurry up!" Luffy shouted sprinting across the street to his front door.

"Alright Alright!" you laugh taking off after him as you heard him crash through the house. Entering through the front door you heard yelling.

"Don't be so damned loud brat!" Dadan the trios Foster mum yelled while you heard familiar snickering from the back kitchen.

"Oi Luffy! Could of told us (name) moved house you know?" you heard Aces voice shout to his little brother.

"I thought someone had broken in when we went round, Ace nearly frightened him to death." Sabo's laugh echoed after as you made your way to the door frame of the kitchen, leaning on it.

"Awe you went knocking for me, miss me that much?" you snickered as Ace and Sabo turned round supprised.

"This isn't a damned orphanage don't walk into other people's homes!" you heard Dadan chastise from her chair.

"Love you too Dadan," you reply with a grin as she snorts and mumbles something to herself.

Ace and Sabo are stood up now as you made your way in. They were staring at you with a smile as you made your way over.

"(name)! Long time no see!" Ace grinned and pulled you into a bear hug which took you off the ground. You laughed at him while he put you down and you smiled up at him.

"Yeah! Geez, you guys get taller?" you ask the two, as Sabo put his hand on your head, ruffling your hair.

"Nope but you neither have you!" he teased smiling down at you and you scoffed pulling him into a hug too, wrapping your arms around his torso which he returned.

"Ah I missed you guys!" you said happily relinquishing your hold on the man. They glanced to each other for a second as they looked at you.

"Oiiiii can we order food yet I'm hungry!" Luffy yells from the kitchen and Dadan yells at him to stop eating all the food.

"What is all of mine not good enough for you?" you bark at him as Dadan shakes her head taking out a cigarette whilst standing.

"I'm going out, fend for yer selves, don't break anything," she warned trudging out of the house.

Ace and Sabo laughed whilst you three sat down. Luffy came over too and sat on the floor, seen as you were wedged on the couch between the two older brothers.

"You staying over tonight (name)?" Sabo asked in his gentle polite sort of way and you shrugged smiling.

"Probably I'll text mum now," you reply, she would be fine with it. You always stayed over when you were younger and you still do now especially when the brothers were visiting. She knew you were safe with them so she wasn't really bothered unless she needed you home.

"All right! Now can we order food?" Luffy asked again causing everyone to sweat drop a bit.

"Fine fine pass the phone," Ace chuckled leaning forward.

~One hour plus an ungodly amount of food later~

You were currently sprawled out across Ace and Sabo on the couch, head on Sabos lap, legs dangling over Aces. 

The four of you were watching some gory Zombie movie that Luffy had insisted you watch but fallen asleep to mid way through anyway. 

You had talked to the brothers for a while beforehand, catching up, learning what's new and it had gotten quite late into the evening now. Your mother had texted you an okay back to you staying over and so you relaxed, enjoying being in the company of the brothers you'd missed so much. 

Sabo brushed your hair into your face messing with you a bit as the film was at a boring part. 

You pushed his hands away and tried brushing your hair out of your face. 

"Oi! Stop this bits important!" you protest and he does it again chuckling.

"No it's not," he laughs and you thrash your arms and legs slightly trying to brush him off.

"Oi!" Ace says grabbing your legs and holding them still as you accidentally kicked him. "quit it (name)," he said playfully keeping you held as Sabo continued to mess with you.

"Staph it!" you say, muffled because a piece of hair fell into your mouth, trying to pull your head away to watch the screen, when you heard it becoming exciting again.

A hand was then held over your eyes so you couldn't see anything at all. It was as if something changed, you felt someone grabbing your arms and holding you still. The chuckling was no longer as lighthearted as it sounded a few seconds ago, it sounded darker. 

Ace's hold on your legs was no longer much of a hold. You felt his hands tracing light circles on your skin.

You were quickly snapped out of your thought when you felt Sabos position shift and you assumed it was his exhale you felt on your ear. 

"umh-" you began before Sabo cut you off.

"Awe we haven't seen you in months and you pay more attention to a film? ~" you hear him taunt into your ear and Aces hand slid further up your leg so that he was gripping you.

"That's mean (name)~" Ace clicked his tongue using the same tone as Sabo.

You were confused. They had never acted this way with you before. You weren't even sure what this way was if you were honest. It made you feel slightly strange in a way you couldn't tell was either good or bad. Sure they teased you a lot, flirted with you a bit during your childhood. You'd taken it as just messing around. But this felt different, heavier.

You felt the ghost of Sabos lips hovering over your ear and Ace's hands began wandering again slightly. You tried to say something but for once you weren't sure what to say.

It was then you felt Sabo grin against your ear and then let go of you Ace did the same. As you sat up you saw the end credits roll on throughout the screen and Sabo and Ace were chuckling at you but the atmosphere had returned light again. You pouted. 

"awe look how flustered she is!" Ace teased but it was in a different voice to the one before, this one you were used to, whenever he'd pretend to flirt with you he'd use that voice. Maybe you overthought it? You huffed and whacked his arm. Sabo covered his mouth with his hand hiding a chuckle but his shoulders gave it away.

Deciding to just assume they'd pulled a weird prank, you stood up and glared at them hands on hips.

"I take back what I said I didn't miss you!" You say with no real malice and they just watched you laughing. "I hope you know we're going back and watching it again," you say reaching for the remote before Sabo picked it up and held it out of your reach.

"Nope. Bed time!" Ace said picking you up and over his shoulder.

"Fucking fine! Put me down you prick," you laugh and Ace ignores you.

Assuming Sabo had gone to wake Luffy up Ace set you down on his bed before exiting the room. 

"Back in a minute," he said leaving.

You took the chance to change quickly into one of Luffy's rarely worn shirts that were too big for him, so came down to your mid thye and sat crossed legged on the bed waiting for them to come back to their shared room. 

The door opened again and Sabo and Ace walked in. Stopping just in front of the door and staring at you in a strange way. You raised an eyebrow. 

"Where's Lu?" you ask confused.

Ace suddenly closed the door behind him with one hand not turning away. He took a few steps away and towards you on the bed. Sabo remained by the door leaning onto it. Crossed armed and was observing you from his position.

The heavy atmosphere was back and you weren't sure what to do about it. Ace was close to you and you scooted back a bit further on to the bed. He smirked with dark eyes which made you feel on edge slightly.

His features were dark and contrasted well with his hair, you weren't blind. Everyone knew Ace and Sabo were attractive. It weren't as though you were A-sexual, you felt attraction to them too.

But you'd always thought, they protected you like brothers, so that's how you'd treated them. 

Ace made a move, he grabbed your arm and pulled you forward so that he could hold your chin. You yelped in retaliation as he forced you to look at him. Your faces were too close.

"And now you're talking about Luffy and wearing his clothes, you're so cruel (name) ~" he spoke lips just barely brushing against yours you felt your face go red and you flinched back slightly.

"W-what are yo-" Sabo made a deep sigh interrupting you. You heard the audible sound of the lock sliding in place and you glanced to see him pushing off the door and walking over.

"I told you Ace," he began as the man in question crawled onto the bed letting go of your chin he moved behind you and ghosted his hands on your hips.

You stayed frozen in place as Sabo came to a stop at the edge of the bed, looking down at you almost condescendingly, his blonde hair framing his chiselled features. 

"She has no idea..." he trailed off staring into your eyes as he ran a gloved hand onto your bottom m lip which was parted open in confusion.

Ace hummed in agreement fully placing his hands on your waist now and burying his head into your neck. 

"I don't understand?" You manage to choke out, taken over by their inordinary behavior. You feel Aces grin against your neck and Sabos own face slides into a smirk his straight teeth shown with the grin. He moves so that he's nelt slightly on the edge of the bed and grips your chin like Ace did before.

"Oh? Of course you wouldn't." he said dauntingly and a slight shiver went up your spine.

Ace scoffed and began kissing his way up your neck to you ear making you squirm slightly. 

"Well you are so much younger then us... We didn't want to scare you off," he said in a deep voice and you tried to turn your head to see him but were pulled back, as Sabo kept a hold of your chin, turning the attention back to him. His eyes were laughing at you as he leaned forward close to your face. A million questions going on in your mind.

"We had to wait so long for you..." he practically groaned as he rested his head on yours.

"Keeping those boys away from you was a pain too," Ace added as he continued to place open mouth kisses up your neck.

'no way...' you thought, what you had interpreted as protective brotherly behavior had actually been...

"Now you get it," Sabo chuckled as he stared into your wide eyes.

'All this time'

"Took you long enough," Ace murmured.

"What do you want? And why now?" You whispered, it wasn't that you were afraid. You trusted them, they would never hurt you. Ever. At the end of the day you did love these boys with all your heart... It's just this behaviour is new and you weren't sure what to do with it.

"We want you." Ace stated simply pulling back from kissing your neck and instead caressing you hips. Sabo lent back again and let go of your chin, his eyes became less dark as he brought a hand to cup your cheek.

"but only if you want to." he stated gently and looking at you with such soft and earnist eyes, almost hopeful and you felt your heart jump slightly. Ace stilled his movements in anticipation. Part of you questioned if this was real. You trusted them. You loved them. They seemingly loved and wanted you. You weren't sure what was to come from this but the way you looked into their eyes made you feel like you wanted to dive deeper.

So you nodded meakly, it could have gone unnoticed if it weren't for how intensly you were being watched. 

You felt Ace move his hands from your hips to wrap around your stomach, hugging you from behind.

"You need to use your words darling," he whispered into your ear, sweetly and caringly as if trying to coax you out of your shell and Sabo hadn't stopped looking at you.

"I... I do. Whatever this is I trust you," You spoke barely above a whisper and almost as if you were in a trance.

Sabo Smiled down at you and brought his lips down to yours, taking you into a strong kiss, hand still on your cheek. You felt your heart leap slightly and you closed your eyes trying to kiss him back. Experienced. You noted at how good he was at kissing you. Pulling back he panted against your lips and you whined slightly. 

"Don't forget about me..." Ace drawled turning you and then pushing your back down onto the bed. He laid next to you and put one hand next to your head.

He dipped so that he could bring his lips to yours as well. Ace was rougher then Sabo you noted but you liked it actually. You could tell he was experienced too and he pulled back to take your bottom lip between your teeth. 

You felt the bed dip on the other side of you finding Sabo there too. You felt him begin to kiss your neck like Ace had done before only these were slightly more aggressive as Ace decided to pick up the pace a bit and moved his tongue into your mouth. He easily pinned your own down, taking advantage of your inexperience and you moaned slightly into his mouth. At the same time Sabo found a spot on your neck that he was sucking on making you mewl. 

He released it and you could feel him grinning against your neck. Ace pulled away from your kiss too and hovered over you slightly. 

"We have a few rules..." Sabo began sitting up and playing idly with a strand of your hair. His eyes flickered to yours. 

"Rules?" you panted softly from Ace kissing you. He'd sat up now and was pulling his boots off. 

Sabo chuckled and kissed you softly. 

"No talking, unless we asked," he whispered against your lips and gave you a look which said no more questions. You nodded in response because hey you said yes to this carousel. 

"You do as we say." he stated another rule, kissing down your jugular. 

"if you don't you'll regret it," Ace added pulling on your legs so that they were apart, making you squeek as he nelt between them. 

"If you want us to stop... At anytime," Sabo drawled in a deep voice skimming his lips along your collar bone "Say 'Luffy'," he stated and your eyes went wide. 

"wh-?!" you began has the blonde interrupted placing a now glove less finger over your lips. 

"Ah Ah Ah, don't forget the rules my love," he smirked at you menacingly eyes wide and voice caught in your throat. 

'what had you just agreed to?' 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry... This is fucking sinful.

Sabo knelt up next to you while you lay flat on your back. The two were crouched over you now and a prickling of anticipation ran down your spine, almost intimidating you. His gaze wasn't innocent, it looked dark he was a man now you reminded yourself. You weren't children anymore, you were adults and this situation was not childlike at all. 

Your eyes cast back to Sabo as you watched him undo his cravat with one hand. His shirt opened up slightly and you caught a glimpse of his toned chest, before you were snapped out of your thoughts by Ace. 

He had leaned over and pinned your arms above your head, once again hovering over your face. His lips turned up as he observed you. Nothing innocent about that at all. 

"You won't be needing these," he spoke in a seemingly caring voice, as you felt Sabo lean over to tie his cravat around your wrists. Ace kissed your nose as they both retreated to sit back up, watching you as you tried wiggling your wrists slightly. Sabo let out a sound similar to a giggle and Ace grabbed your bare thigh making you acutely aware you were only wearing Luffys big shirt.

Sabo leaned over you again and grabbed ahold of the material of his cravat keeping your arms steady above your head. He kissed your forehead and at the same time; Ace, who was nelt between your legs, pushed a hand up your leg and under your T-shirt, pushing it up and flexing it over your exposed stomach. You felt slightly vulnerable and you moved at the feeling, Ace reprimanded this with a hard squeeze to your hip bone with his other hand.

Sabo had taken the opportunity to hover his mouth directly over yours but not quite touching. His hand wandered down and gripped your inner thigh, pulling it further apart so that his brother could nestle more firmly between your legs.

You felt yourself heat up a slightly and groaned a little bit, when Sabo refused to place his lips on yours, his mouth twitched up into a smile. 

"What is it? Do you want something?" he taunted still pushing your arms down while his other hand wondered on your thigh. You turned your face away so that he only had access to your ear and cheak.

'were you meant to answer that?' you thought briefly, face red. 'and how does he expect you to say that to him.' 

It was strange seeing Sabo like this, he was usually so calm and polite, even if he did tease you every now and then, you didn't expect him to be so, so... Controlling? Is that what this is? A power thing? Or was it a you thing? You had no idea...

He chuckled slightly and kissed your ear lobe bringing you back to the present.

"If I ask you a question, it's polite to reply baby," he whispered in your ear and you scrunched your eyes shut at the sound.

This was one of your first mistakes because briefly, you had forgotten about Ace. One of his hands grabbed your jaw and turned your face forward, his lips were parted slightly and eyes were open, an eyebrow raised at you. He made a tsk sound but his face held no anger, just an air of...condescending? 

"is our little girl not behaving?" he asked keeping you pinned in place, his voice was raspy and you almost chocked at the sound. Your eyes shot to Sabo for help but he just smiled at you and stroked the back of his hand down your face.

"I think she needs a bit of help," he spoke and you looked at him wide eyed. Your mouth opened to speak but the words lodged in your throat.

'what are you even meant to say,' you thought.

"No wait, I think she's almost there, come on baby tell us what you want?" Ace taunted still holding you down. Your eyes narrowed slightly at his patronising tone but the blush talking over your face spoke more for your feelings then your brain.

'seriously what the fuck?' you thought opening your mouth again but nothing came out.

Sabo lent his head down next to yours and ran a hand under your shirt and over one of your clothed breasts. You gasped and pressed yourself into the bed. 

"I-I don't know!" you stammered louder then you intended. And all movement stilled.

Sabo moved his hand away and slumped his head into your neck. You could feel him laughing against you. Ace let go of your jaw and put his head down to laugh at you too. 

'What the fuck?' you thought gaping 'was this a prank?'

"O-oi?" you stammered and the laughter died down a bit and their heads came up to look at you again smiles trying to be wept of their faces as they looked down at you.

Ace moved his hips forward so that he was leaning directly onto your most sensitive areas and you looked down then back up with wide eyes. He made a silent laugh and began kissing your neck. 

"Let us teach you then sweetheart," he said and ran his lips back up to yours, kissing them sweetly before Sabo leaned in and did the same. The blonde chuckled as he pulled away. 

"We can show you, so that you can tell us what you want," he drawled, before he gripped your throat lightly with his hand and began kissing you properly. 

You shut your eyes as he held you down and his lips took you. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss with his tongue. Ace had move down and was kissing your collar bone, he groaned against your skin when he reached the fabric of your shirt. 

"This needs to go," he rasped before fully ripping the material off you. You literally jumped at this, eyes wide with supprise before Ace and Sabo pushed you back down. 

"Stay still." Ace commanded before he began kissing and biting all the way down your stomach leaving little red marks. His hands held down your hips, while Sabo's kept you pinned by your throat and arms. 

"That's a good girl, let us take care of you," Sabo whispered against your lips while Ace crept lower and began kissing your inner thighs. He groaned against you and you writhed a little, embarrassed at how close his head was to your aching centre. 

"Awe look she's embarrassed," Sabo cooed sitting up and looking down at you. Your face heated up and you tried to turn away but the hand on your throat stopped you. 

Aces warm breath heated up your inner thigh as he chuckled. 

"Who would of thought you would be shy to this?" he said as he kissed even closer to you. You writhed again and Sabo brought his hand down to groap your breast over the material of your strapless bra. 

He bit your neck and you winced feeling completely flustered and overpowered. 

"Just makes this so much better," he groaned against you. "Have you any idea how long we've wanted to do this?" he asked, punctuating each word with a light nip on your neck. 

You gasped as Ace slipped his hands underneath the band of your underwear, onto your hips and kept them there. 

"Watching you, just out of our reach for so long," Ace whispered too and began stroking his hands closer to your centre. 

You tried to hide how much you wanted him to touch you but you couldn't and a frustrated moan slipped out of your throat. 

"Do you know what you want yet baby?" Sabo asked pushing up the fabric of your bra to roll your breast in one hand. You groaned and arched your back at the feeling. 

"ahh," you panted and Ace bit into you in response. 

"we can only give you what you want if you ask us (name)," he said licking the bite mark in apology. 

"Please," you started when Ace removed his hands from under the elastic and placed them back on your hips. Sabo moved his face back up to yours and ceased his groping of your chest. 

"Please, what." he growled against you, biting your bottom lip. His patience was thinning you could tell, it was as if he was about to snap. You moaned again and looked up at him when he released your lip. 

'fuck it' you thought, nothing was going to progress until you swallow your pride and told them what you wanted. 

You closed your eyes and then looked at him again, as you felt Ace tap his hands against your hips excitedly, his breath fanning over your clothed area. 

"Please touch me." you asked meeting his eye.

All movement ceased and you saw Sabo go ridged briefly, closing his eyes this time. 

In no time at all, Sabo had ripped your bra off your body and Ace had flung your underwear down your legs. You yelped at the sudden actions jumping up and trying to close your legs before you were pinned down and spread wide open again. 

"Good girl." Sabo praised and finally let go off the cravat tying your hands together. "keep them there," he ordered before dipping his head to your chest while running his hands down to hold down your hips for Ace. 

Said man, wrapped his arms around your legs keeping held open for him. 

"Remember the rules baby, no talking." he rasped before finally, finally kissing your aching and bare center. 

Your back arched and whined as he began to press against your clit with his tongue. Sabo took one of your hardened nipples between his teeth and sucked. 

This was almost to much for you. Not only was this the most you have ever done with anyone but you were doing it with two of your closest childhood friends. How did it even come to this? You had always had a slight crush on the two but everyone did. They were fucking beautiful and kind and strong, you never thought about it being returned because they were three years older then you. And once again you guys were close like siblings. 

You moaned again as Sabo switched breasts and Ace began pressing against you with more vigure. He pulled away slightly and let of one of your legs go, to swipe a finger against your weaping entrance. 

"Damn, your fucking soaking," he commented and brought his finger to his mouth to taste it, groaning. 

"Well you know what they say," Sabo started kissing his way back up to your mouth hovering over you again "Virgins get wet so easily," he cooed in a mocking sort of voice, his lips forming a grin before taking yours again. 

You moaned into his mouth when you felt Ace slide his long finger into you. 

"Fuck, they weren't wrong," he panted watching as his digit slid into you. He put his head onto your leg and groaned "You so tight," before burying his tongue back against you. 

Sabo was taking the air out of your lungs whilst kissing you, before pulling back and watching as you squirmed under his brother menstruations. 

"That's a good little girl," he muttered watching as his brother started bringing you to the edge. "No one's ever touched you before have they?" he chuckled at your eyes going wide. He swooped back in and claimed your lips again as you arched from the bed. 

"No one else is allowed to do this to you," he panted again gripping your hips possessively "You're ours, do you understand?" he asked authoritively. 

You groaned as you felt yourself become so close to the edge, you began to writhe around but they held you still. 

"Y-yes..." you squeeked face going red and Sabo leant down to nuzzle your head. 

"You're such a good girl," he praised again still holding you down "Are you going to come for daddy?" he panted and you looked at him for a second, forgetting the rules. 

"D-daddy?" you questioned and Ace immediately pulled away from you. Sabo sat up and shook his head almost disappointedly. 

"Baby you forgot the rules," he sighed and sat up next to Ace, he began unbuttoning his shirt and waistcoat letting it hang open as Ace sucked his finger clean. 

"And you were doing so well..." the dark haired man spoke locking your eyes with his. 

'oh shit' you thought and brought your legs together trying to slide a bit further away. 

Aces hand snapped up and dragged you forward by your arms holding you by your hair, so that you were sat up kneeling, facing his brother. 

Your eyes only reached to the blondes blondes chest as he was knelt in front of you. He kicked his boots off and moved forward slightly, you felt Aces chest pressed against your back and his grip in your hair tightened slightly, so that you could look up at the blond in front of you. 

He ran his thumb against your lip and looked down at you through lidded eyes. 

"You broke the rules sweetheart, you have to face the consequences," he stated and leaned in to bite your throat. 

Ace breathed in the sent of your hair pulling on it slightly. 

"Now what are we meant to do with you?" Sabo sighed staring at you with one eyebrow raised. A shudder wracked through you at how dominating he looked. You'd never seen him like this before his abs were standing out through his open chest and the thumb he had on your lip added to the effect. He was right before, you truly felt owned at the moment. 

Ace chuckled having felt the shiver wrack through you, he leant forward and whispered in your ear. 

"Or you could make it up to us sweetheart," he stated nipping your ear. "After all we were only trying to make you feel good, perhaps you could return the favour?" he suggested leaning back and Sabo smirked. 

"What do you say Princess? Want to make it up to us?" he asked leaning closer to your face. You went red when you looked down and saw how hard he was through his pants. 

"Yes Sabo," you say and Ace tightens his hold on your hair pulling it back harshly, kissing your neck and making you hiss. 

"That's not what he's called to you right now." he spoke in a deep voice. You flush even more if that's possible. 

'really?' you thought before another tug on your hair makes you hurry up. 

"Y-yes... Daddy," you reply, so he relaxes his hold on you and Sabo leans back satisfied. 

"Good girl," Ace says kissing your cheek sweetly. Sabo's watching you while he begins to undo his belt. 

"Come here." He commands and Ace let's go of your hair to do as he says. 

You crawl forward slightly so that your face is level with his chest. 

"Do you even know what to do?" he mocks quirking a brow and Ace creeps forward slightly. You hear the sound of him undoing his own belt from behind you. 

"Geez, I really underestimated how innocent you are (name)," he sighed from behind you. So he leant forward to whisper in your ear. "Pull his pants down and move your hands from the bottom to the top." he instructed kissing your neck whilst taking his own dick out. 

You nodded and with fumbling hands pulled down Sabos pants and underwear to reviel the man's length. 

'oh god' you thought looking at the man's cock. He was unbelievably hard and you could see precum leaking out of the top. 

He sighed at the feeling and looked down at you. With your wrists tied together, you took his length between both of your hands and began moving up and down like Ace suggested. Sabo groaned at the feeling and moved his hands to your hips to anchor himself. Ace moved closer so that he could grind against you and bite your neck. 

"Put it in your mouth." he rasped and you nodded trying to please. 

Sabo watched as you sat down onto the back of your legs and put your face close to his cock. Looking up at him, you take an experimental lick gauging for his reaction. 

That look was going to be the end of him. Your wide and inexperienced eyes staring up at him as you get a taste of his cock for the first time. He shuddered and took a handful of your hair to encourage you. 

Seeing a better reaction, you decided to take the head into your mouth and began sucking whilst stroking him off. Sabo's hand tightened in your hair in encouragement. 

"F-fuck t-that a good l-little girl," he shuddered leaning his head back to observe you. All of his daydreams about this couldn't live up to the real thing, knowing that he and Ace were going to be your first everything, feeling you, lips wrapped around his cock as they teach you how to please them. It was almost too much. He felt so powerful. 

Ace had sat back and was watching, stroking himself off at the sight. He bit his lips and moved forward while you sucked off his brother. You took your lips off to take a breath of air and Ace moved quickly to turn you around to his aching cock. Sabo panted and watched as Ace placed his hand at the back of your head and directed you to his own shaft. 

"Daddy's turn now baby," he panted and watched as you nodded and started working on him too. It was too good. Watching your little face all scrunched up as you futily tried to take all of his cock in your mouth. Stroking him to make up for it. It felt so fucking good, the build up was amazing and they were only just getting started. His mind already went to imagining what you would feel like as he filled you up with himself, how you would sound as you desperately tried to steady yourself to the feeling of being fucked for the first time. He could almost cum from the thought. So he stopped you, panting as his cock lay plush against your tongue. 

"What do you think Sabo? Think she's proved she's sorry?" he asked as he held onto your head. Sabo was touching himself as he pondered. 

"Are you going to remember the rules now (name)?" he asked as Ace let go of your head to take his pants fully off. 

You turned to look at the blonde, jaw already slightly aching and you were so wet that you wanted, desperately, for them to touch you again. 

"Yes Daddy." you say without hesitation this time and he groaned kicking his pants off too. 

"Bend over." he ordered and you complied, leaning over so that you leant down on your forearms. You felt suddenly nervous as you felt the blonde move behind you. Ace knelt in front of you and grabbed your cheeks to bring you into a kiss. 

Moaning loudly you felt Sabo enter you with two fingers from behind, trying to stretch you out. 

"Fuck you're right Ace, she soaking," he commented as he began thrusting his fingers in and out, curling to hit that one spot inside you. Ace swallowed all your moans as Sabo prepared you to take them. 

Pulling his hand away, he lightly slapped your ass making you squeek and move forward slightly. 

"Alright I think she's ready," he spoke in a deep voice and you stayed frozen still. 

Ace tilted your head back and you looked at him. 

"You ready baby?" he asked and you nodded. 

"I trust you daddy," you replied meekly and he smiled at you, switching places with Sabo so that he was directly behind you. Sabo crouched in front of you and kissed you gently. 

"Do you remember the word darling?" he asked to which he received a nod. 

"Good." he said kissing your forehead. 

You whined slightly as you felt Ace dampen himself with your juices, before pushing the head in. You groaned at the feeling of being filled. It felt like your walls were stretching a lot, it hurt a little bit. Ace reached a hand down to stroke your clit and eased you so that he could move. He was demonstrating a lot of restraint because he so badly wanted to start bucking into you but he knew that it would hurt so he held off. Sabo distracted you by kissing you and whispering sweet nothings in your ear. 

After a couple of minutes Ace began to move slowly as he felt your walls relax slightly, the pain was slowly fading and you began to feel good. You moaned into your kiss with Sabo as you felt Ace begin to pick up the pace grabbing your hips and rolling his own back into you. 

"Fuck you feel so good," he groaned as his fingernails dug into your hips. Sabo repositioned himself so that his cock was in front of your lips. 

"Suck," he rasped as he watched you being taken mercilessly and saw how your face was enjoying every second of it. 

Placing your lips around the tip you began to please him in time Aces thrusts. The bed was shaking now and you prayed to God that Luffy didn't wake up and come to bed because you never wanted this to stop. 

Sabo began thrusting into your mouth causing you to gag slightly and moan around his cock as you were being filled from both ends. 

"Fuck." Ace moaned as he felt you tightening around him, you were so close to cumming.

Sabo stroked your hair as he noticed the tears leaking out of your eyes. 

"That's it," he soothed and Ace looked near his peak too. "Cum around Aces cock," he groaned as you sucked harder. 

Ace was near his limit, he fucked into you at a faster rate and began rolling his hips so that he hit a certain spot inside you. 

You suddenly felt the wave of your climax hit and Ace fucked you through it, riding the waves as he reached his own end. With a groan he spilt his seed deep inside you, pulling back your twitching hips so that he could chase out his own high. 

Pulling out he collapsed beside you and Sabo pulled his cock from your mouth. 

"I hope you don't think your done," he spoke and pulled you down into missionary position, so that he could have his turn in using you. You groaned in pleasure as he entered you from this new angle. He looped your arms around his neck as he pushed further in, panting against your neck.

"Fuckk..." he stammered as he finally got to be inside you, giving an experimental roll of his hips causing you to whimper from being filled again so soon. 

"You feel so good baby," he purred as he leaned in and kissed you. Your legs were trembling around him as he bucked into you, going at a slower, more sensual pace then Ace. His tongue fought with yours as he began to speed up. Becoming more aggressive. He pulled your arms off his shoulders and pushed them into the mattress via cravat. He then sat up and gripped your neck squeezing it as he felt your walls tightening in preparation for your next high. 

Ace leaned over from the side and started kissing you as more tears poored out of your eyes from pleasure. 

"That's it baby, that's it," Sabo groaned as you were right on the edge again, "Stay like that for daddy," he growled bucking in more harshly causing you to go over the edge again, moaning loudly. The blonde followed shortly after, filling you with your second load of cum, groaning loudly. 

After a few seconds he pulled out and rolled onto the other side of you to Ace. The black haired male had just untied your arms and they both grabbed a wrist each, kissing and soothing it. You tiredly observed the two as Sabo got up to get some tissues, cleaning you. 

"Well then," you start and they both give you a small smile. "Sorry I kept you waiting," you giggled and Ace shook his head, grabbing on to you and tucking you under the covers of his bed. Sabo joined the other side. 

"Worth the wait," he chuckled bringing you forward to kiss your head as Ace spooned you from behind. 

"No kidding," the other male spoke and you smiled as the three of you settled in to go to sleep. 

~extended ending~

It was the dead of night now and the door to their room was locked. A failed push on the door woke them up, along with a groan. 

"Guys...Let me in," 

They forgot about Luffy.


End file.
